The Wolf Packs Check-Up 2
by Blooms-At-Twilight
Summary: Carlisle is going to give the wolf pack another check up. Only this time it invovles Collin and Brady. Both have been scared by Jared and Quil who has teased them about the check-ups.
1. Chapter 1

At the Cullen's house Jacob was sitting on the floor playing with Nessie doing a jigsaw with her, as Carlisle walks in.

Carlisle says "Ah Jacob, before I forget. I was wondering if you and the pack would be willing to have another check-up, like the ones I did last year."

Jacob nods and says "I'll ask them, but I don't think it will be a problem. When would be best for you?"

Carlisle asks "How does Friday at 5pm work for you guys?"

Jacob replies "That should be fine, I'll let them know" as Nessie tugs on Jacobs shirt trying to get his attention.

Carlisle smiles and says "Thank you. Jacob, this is Collin and Bradys first check-up with me isn't it?"

Jacob replies "Yeah, I guess it is. It'll be good for them to know if they're healthy. We'll show them there's nothing to be afraid of. Besides they like you so I don't think they'll fight. I'll explain everything that's going to happen" as he picks up a restless Nessie and hugs her.

Carlisle says "Thank you Jacob. Don't worry, I'll make sure they're alright and understand what will happen."

Jacob replies "Thanks doc. They're the youngest to ever transform."

Carlisle says "I'll look after them, I promise. I have experience with children and teenagers, I know how to threat them" smiling kindly at Jacob.

Jacob return the smile and says "Thanks doc" then goes back to playing with Nessie.

**Later that night:**

Jacob meets the others at Emily's house and says "Hey guys. Doc Cullen wants to know is we'd be up for another check-up, like last year" as everyone settles down.

Sam replies"Tell him yes. We'll go in 2 groups, that way the rez will be protected the whole time. Group 1 will go first, then we'll switch. Group1 will be: Me, Paul, Quil, Jared and Leah. We'll go first then we'll change over".

Sam knew the pups would probably take longer so his group would go first to protect the rez.

Collin says "Me and Brady weren't pack members last year. What's happening? What's doc Cullen gonna do?"

Quil replies "He's going to give us a check up."

Jared says "I hope you're good with pain cause doc Cullen is strong, really, really strong" smiling mischievously.

Quil realizing Jared was messing with Collin and Brady adds "He doesn't mean to hurt you. He's nice enough but awful strong. It's over pretty quick though" grinning like Jared.

Jared continues "Yeah, but the docs thorough. It'll hurt but then it's over and done with."

Quil adds "Until doc wants to examine us again, that is" both smiling like Cheshire cats.

Brady and Collin pale a little and start shaking in fear.

Jacob sees and says "Hey, knock it off guys quit trying to scare them cause you are scaring them. Collin, Brady, listen to me. Doc. Cullen is a really nice guy, he only wants to make sure we're ok. You won't be in pain and doc. Cullen is not going to hurt you. You'll be fine, I promise. You've got nothing to worry about" kindly, in a tone that left no room for doubt.

Seth adds "Don't worry guys. It doesn't hurt at all. Doc. Cullen is really nice and gently. He won't hurt you. You'll be fine, I promise. It's nothing bad or scary, it's just a check-up. You know we'd never let you get hurt, doc just wants to make sure we're all healthy. Everything will be fine. Your with your pack brothers, nothing bad will happen to either of you. I swear" as he puts a reassuring hand on either of their shoulders.

Collin and Brady stop shaking, calming down at their pack brothers and cousins reassuring words. They knew Jared and Quil were messing with them, trying to physic them out about the check-up but it had scared them and they were still scared.

Sam asks "When is Dr. Cullen expecting us?" annoyed at Jared and Quil trying to scare Collin and Brady.

Jacob replies "Friday, around 5pm."

Sam says "Alright, Group 1 is going first then we'll change with Group 2 when we return" turns to Collin and Brady and continues "Collin, Brady. Ignore Quil and Jared. Listen to your cousins, you'll be fine. If you're scared then tell Dr. Cullen, he'll help. Don't worry, it's just a check-up" as he clips Quil and Jared around the ear.

Jacob goes to tell Carlisle they said yes and informs him that Jared and Quil, had been teasing Collin and Brady about the check-up and had scared them. That it was mainly Jared's doing but Quil added on.

Carlisle says "Don't worry Jacob. Most of my patents are scared. I'm use to it. I'll help them though the check-up and show them there's nothing to be afraid of. I'll do whatever I can to make the feel comfortable and safe. They'll be fine, I promise" with a kind smile.

Jacob replies "Thanks doc. We're coming in 2 groups so we can have half guarding the rez, then we'll switch over. Group 1 is: Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil and Leah. Then the rest of us will switch over.

Carlisle smiles and says "That's fine Jacob. Like last year the others won't be here, just me and the person being examined, with the other waiting to be seen."

Jacob nods and says "Thanks doc, that's great. See you you on Friday. I'll come by before to see Ness though."

Carlisle replies "Alright, I'll see you on Friday for a check-up and tell the boys not to worry. Everything will be alright" with a kind smile.

Jacob says "I will but I don't know if it will help. See you later doc."

They say goodbye then part ways.


	2. Paul

**Friday 5pm:**

Group 1 arrive at the Cullen's house and are greeted at the door by Carlisle.

They sit down on the sofa's in the living room and are told to make themselves at home, and to help themselves to anything they want. Esme had been shopping in preparation for the boys, the kitchen was full. Their were drinks, cups and snacks out on the table.

Carlisle says "Alright, guys this is like last year. I'll examine you all individually, then call you all in one at a time. Jacob already informed me that you were coming in 2 groups."

When they are all settled Carlisle says "Paul, you're first" in a kind tone.

Paul replies "Sure, ok doc" he knew what to expect this time.

He wouldn't fight this time like he did last year. Paul had mellowed since he imprinted on Rachel Black.

Paul thinks "Doc probably wants to get me over with first"

Carlisle says "Follow me Paul" with a kind, reassuring smile then leads Paul into his exam room.

Carlisle says "Hop up on to the exam bed for me" as he brings over a tray of medical equipment and Paul's medical record.

Paul does as he's told and waits for Carlisle.

Carlisle asks "How are you feeling Paul?" he didn't want a repeat of last year.

Paul smiles and replies "I'm good. It's ok doc, this won't be like last year. I swear" sheepishly.

Carlisle sighs inwardly and says "I'm glad to hear that Paul. Lets get Started."

Paul replies "Ok doc".

Carlisle takes Paul's height, weight and temperature then has Paul sit on the exam bed again.

Carlisle says "Everything looks good so far Paul. You're doing great" as he writes notes in Paul's medical record.

Carlisle puts on his stethoscope and says "Paul, I'm going to listen to you heart and lungs now. Alright?"

Paul replies "Ok" and sits still as Carlisle checks his heart, lungs and bronchial tubes. Coughing at Carlisle's request, being fully co-operative. Which Carlisle was thankful for.

Carlisle says "Alright, everything sounds just fine" as he removes his stethoscope and puts it back on the tray then writes Paul's results in his medical record.

Carlisle says "I'm going to check your eyes, ears and throat now".

Paul replies "Ok doc" in a friendly tone.

Carlisle smiles and gently examines Paul's ears with his Otoscope and says " You're ears are fine. I'm going to check your eyes now."

Carlisle shines his penlight in Paul's eyes and says "Alright, now look here" as he has Paul follow this finger.

Carlisle turns off the penlight and says "Your eyes are fine Paul. I'm going to check you throat now, alright?"

Paul replies "Sure doc" still in a pleasant tone.

Carlisle smiles and praises "Good boy. Paul, I need you to open your mouth and say ah for me."

Paul does as he's asked, feeling a little silly but still doesn't fight.

Carlisle put a tongue depressor on Paul's tongue and shines his penlight down Paul's throat.

When he was done Carlisle removes the tongue depressor and turns off his penlight. Carlisle checked Paul thoroughly this time, something he couldn't do last year.

Carlisle says "Everything looks good so far Paul" with a kind smile, as he writes notes in Paul's medical record.

Carlisle readys himself for the next test, he didn't know how Paul would react. Everything had been going so well.

Carlisle says "Paul. I need to check your throat muscles. This won't take long, only a few seconds. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise" in a soft, none-threatening tone.

Paul understood it would mean having Carlisle's hands on his throat and around his neck.

Paul replies "Ok. It's ok doc. Do it" in a calm tone.

Carlisle was a bit shocked at Paul's reaction, he had expected Paul to fight.

Carlisle smiles and praises "That a boy. This will be over soon, I promise" in a kind tone.

Carlisle gently examines Paul throat muscles.

Paul tenses on instinct.

Carlisle soothes " Easy" as he examines Paul's throat muscles.

10 seconds later Carlisle was done then removes his hands and says " Done. See that wasn't that bad now was it?" kindly.

Paul replies " It wasn't bad. Sorry doc, I couldn't help tensing. Having a vampire by my throat. It's not you doc, it's my instincts".

Carlisle cuts in " It's alright Paul. I understand, you can't help what your instincts tell you. I'm not upset. I am however very proud that you let me near your throat and how you have been behaving during the exam. I'm proud of you Paul" in a proud tone.

Paul doesn't know how to react. He was really touched at Carlisle's words.

Paul replies " T-Thanks doc. Really, you know. Doc I... I do trust you... I trust you doc" smiling at Carlisle.

Carlisle smiles happily and says " Thank you Paul, that means a lot to me. I trust you too Paul. Are you ready to continue Paul?" truly touched at Paul's words.

Paul replies " Sure doc" smiling at the new dynamic of there relationship. Paul now viewed Carlisle as a friend.

Carlisle says " Alright Paul, I'm going to take your blood pressure" as he gently wraps the soft white band around Paul's arm.

Paul sits still while Carlisle takes his blood pressure.

When he was done Carlisle removes the blood pressure cuff and says " Perfect. You're going great Paul" with a kind smile as he writes notes in Paul's medical record.

Paul smiles back and sits patiently waiting for Carlisle to continue the exam.

Carlisle says " Now I'm going to check you Reflexes, alright Paul?"

Paul nods and replies " Ok doc".

Carlisle gently taps both of Paul's knees, 3 times on each. Paul's reflexes were fantastic.

Carlisle puts down the reflex tester, writes notes in Paul's record and says " You're reflexes are fine Paul".

Carlisle smiles and says "Alright Paul, we have one more test to do, then we're done. Lastly I'm going to do an abdomen test. Paul, I need you to lye down please" kindly.

Paul does as he's asked and lays down on the exam bed.

Carlisle praise's " Good boy. You're going great son. Ok Paul, I'm just going to gently feel along your stomach and abdomen. I need you to tell me if this is uncomfortable or if it hurts at all. Alright son?" in a kind tone.

Paul replies " Ok doc, I'll let you know" with a smile.

Carlisle says " Alright, here we go" then gently examines Paul's abdomen.

Paul lay still throughout the exam, not once making a sound.

Carlisle thinks " I could get use to this Paul and his new attitude. He's been so co-operative this time and so much friendlier" smiling down at Paul and says "Ok Paul, we're done. You did great". Carlisle removes his hands and writes notes in Paul's medical record as Paul gets up off the exam table.

Carlisle says " Thank you for being so co-operative this time. You did very well and thank you for staying calm." Smiling at Paul as he puts his record down.

Paul grins and asks " So doc, tell me. Am I perfect? in a cheeky tone.

Carlisle laughs and replies " You're perfectly healthy Paul. Come on, lets get you back to the others" as he wraps his arm around Paul's shoulders leading him out.


	3. Sam

Carlisle and Paul walk back to the living room , where the others were waiting for their turn.

The other stare at the sight before them. Carlisle had his arm wrapped around Paul's shoulders, both were smiling and joking around as they entered the room.

Paul notices and asks " What?" shrugging at them.

Sam asks " How did it go?" curious and more then a little surprised by their close contact.

Paul shrugs again and replies " piece of cake" with a smile, making no attempt to leave Carlisle's warm embrace.

Carlisle smiles and proudly says " Paul was very co-operative and well behaved. He did great" as he gives Paul a gently, affectionate squeeze.

The others just look at each other, they couldn't believe their own eyes. It seemed so surreal, yet their they were. Right before their eyes. They saw it but still don't believe it.

Carlisle laughs at their expressions, he know it must look strange but perhaps this was the beginning of a new, better chapter for them all.

Carlisle says " Paul why don't you sit down" as he lets go of Paul.

Paul replies " Sure, thanks doc" then does as he's told and sits down with a smile.

Carlisle smiles then says " Sam, you're next. Follow me please".

Sam gets up and follows Carlisle to his exam room.

On the way Carlisle asks " How are you feeling Sam?"

Sam replies " I'm fine Dr. Cullen" in his always respectful tone.

Carlisle says " That's good. Lets get started" as they enter the exam room.

Carlisle checks Sam's height and weight then has Sam sit down on the exam bed.

Carlisle writes the results into Sam's medical record.

Carlisle brings over a new sterilised instrument tray and says "Alright Sam, I'm going to take your temperature" as he takes a thermometer off of the tray and puts it in Sam mouth.

Sam sits still while Carlisle took his temperature and a minute later the thermometer beeps.

Carlisle takes it from Sam and says " 108, that's perfectly normal for you" then puts it down on the instrument tray and write notes in Sam's medical record.

Carlisle says " Ok Sam. I'm going to listen to your heart, lungs and bronchial tubes. Alright Sam?"

Sam replies " Ok doc" and sits still as Carlisle examines his heart, lungs and bronchial tubes. Doing what Carlisle asked him to do, coughing and taking long, deep breaths accordingly.

Carlisle removes his Stethoscope, wraps it around his neck and says " Good, everything seems fine Sam" with a kind smile as he writes notes in Sam's record.

Sam waits patiently for Carlisle to continue.

Carlisle says " I'm going to check your eyes, ears and mouth, alright son?"

Sam replies " Sure doc" with a nod.

Carlisle carefully examines Sam's eyes, ears and mouth. Ashing Sam to say ah. Sam does as he's asked, fully co-operative, as always.

Carlisle says while he was doing this " Why don't you call me Carlisle, Sam".

When Carlisle was done he removes his tools, writes down some notes and Praise's " Good, you're doing great Sam. I'm going to check your reflexes now".

Carlisle gently examines Sam's reflexes, which were excellent. The Pack all had fantastic reflexes far superior to those of a human.

Carlisle then writes notes in Sam's medical record.

Carlisle says " Alright Sam. I want to test your strength. Then I'll know how strong you are normally, so if you are ever sick or injured, I'll know and I can help you get better. I'll also be able to know when you are fully recovered. What do you think Sam?"

Sam nods and replies " Alright, that sounds like a good plan" as he considers what Carlisle was saying. It made sense to Sam for Carlisle to know.

Carlisle says " Alright Sam, I need you to make a fist. Then as I pull on it, I need you to pull against me. Alright Son?"

Sam replies " Alright Carlisle" as he makes a fist.

Carlisle was thrilled when Sam called him Carlisle.

Carlisle was so much happier now the Quileute's were their friends. It was much better this way. No feuds or treaty's, just 2 families that were bought together and had never gotten on so well.

Thing were changing greatly, even 2 years ago Carlisle wouldn't have dreamed this would be possible. That they would always be on edge with the Quileute's, a strained alliance that they, had for over a century but Billy changed all that.

Billy made it possible for the Quileute's to accept and trust them. The way Billy trusted him to treat Jacob after the newborn army incident and allowed him on to Quileute land.

Carlisle made a note to really thank Billy for bringing then all together.

Carlisle smiles at Sam proudly and pulls against Sam's fist, gently encouraging throughout. After 30 seconds Carlisle says " Ok Sam, that's enough" as he gently pats Sam's shoulder.

Carlisle writes notes in Sam's medical record.

Sam asks " Are you going to test everyone's strength?"

Carlisle says " No. I'm just going to check yours and Jacobs today. Your both the Alpha's and the strongest of your packs. I was going to surprise you guys but I'm building a clinic 5 miles from here in the woods, where I am going to treat you kids from now on. It's still in the design stage but I'm hoping as of next week we can begin the construction work. Then in 6 weeks the clinic will be ready."

Sam was shocked at Carlisle generous idea and says " Y-You don't have to go to all this trouble Carlisle. Really, we don't mind coming here. You don't need to spend a fortune on a clinic for us".

Carlisle replies " It's nothing Sam. I want to do this. It wouldn't just be for your pack but for Nessie, Alexis (Alexis is my OC) and anyone else that needs medical attention. Just in case you kids are hurt and need treatment. I'm doing this just as much for my family as for you. You're pack is expanding and I need a better, more equip place to treat you then one room in my home.

The clinic will be able to handle any emergency and will always be fully stocked, ready to treat any thing that comes my way. The clinic will have my office, a waiting room for you guys, 3 exam rooms, a blood taking room, an x-ray room and an operating room, just in case. You and your pack are family Sam. I just want to make sure that if anything happens, I'll be ready for it. We don't want another repeat of Jacob after the newborn army attack.

It's also my way of thanking you all for trusting me to help you. This way I can also bring in others. I'd like to examine Billy if he'd let me. I've heard he's had some trouble with his diabetes. I don't know if he would agree to a check-up with me."

Sam stayed silent and listen intently to Carlisle and says " It's a very nice thing what your going to do for my pack. I can only thank you. Billy has been bugging us to bring him over and see you but it got pretty hectic recently with Nessie, the packs splitting, the Volturi and then the pack rejoining. I was going to bring him over tomorrow to see you, you could ask him them. I think he would agree to a check-up with you.

You know when some of the tribe were having trouble with us becoming friends and the treaty was void, it was Billy that reminded us of what good people you are and how you had never done anything to cause concern. That you had helped us so many time. Billy really trust all on you Cullen's and he 's wanted to get together to learn more about you. Billy was always the one that saw both sides of the argument, he's our voice of reason".

Carlisle smiles this was turning out to be a very insightful talk and says " Please bring Billy over tomorrow. I think we should get together and talk. I'd like to talk to him, I've never thanked him for everything he's done to bring us all together."

Sam replies " Alright Carlisle. I'll bring Billy over tomorrow" with a smile.

Carlisle says " Thank you Sam. Now, back to business. I intend to test the Packs strength as they age and mature or unless the need arises. What do you think Sam?" smiling at Sam, he knew how much Sam worried about his pack and his people.

Sam replies " That sounds good " He knew it was an easy test and that the others really wouldn't mind, Sam just thought that as they get older and their bodies changed. When they were done growing, it would be better when they were fully developed.

Carlisle says " Alright, now that's sorted. Lets continue with the exam" with a warm smile.

Sam nods and replies " Sure doc" with a smile

Carlisle smiles he didn't mind if Sam called him doc or Carlisle.

Sam had called him Carlisle on occasion before but it was usually a dire situation. It felt odd to Sam. He was so use to calling him doc, it must have just slipped out.

Carlisle says " Alright Sam. I'm going to check your throat muscles now" kindly.

Sam replies " Ok Carlisle" and sits still as Carlisle examines his throat muscles.

Carlisle removes his hands and says " Everything seems fine Sam" as he writes notes in Sam's medical record.

Carlisle says " Ok Sam. All that's left is your blood pressure and abdomen test. I'd also like to talk to you about Collin and Brady, after the exam. We'll start with your blood pressure test, then we'll do the abdomen test. Ok?"

Sam nods yes and replies " Ok, sure Carlisle."

Sam knew Carlisle had been told that Quil and Jared had scared Collin and Brady about the check up. Jacob had told him, now Carlisle wanted to talk to him about it. He could throttle Quil and Jared for this.

Carlisle praises " Good. You're doing great Sam" as he gently wraps the soft white band around Sam's arm and takes Sam's blood pressure.

Carlisle says " 80 over 120, perfect" then write notes in Sam's medical record.

Carlisle asks " Sam, can you lye down for me please?" in a kind tone.

Sam does as he's asked and lay down on the exam bed.

Carlisle says " Ok Sam,tell me if this feels uncomfortable or hurts at all" smiling down at Sam warmly.

Sam replies " Ok Carlisle, I will" and lay still as Carlisle gently examines his abdomen.

Carlisle removes his hands and says " Everything looks fine Sam. You can sit up now" as he finishes writing notes in his medical record.

Sam sits up and asks " What did you want to talk about?"

Carlisle smiles brings a chair over then sits down facing Sam and says " Jacob told me that Quil and Jared, well mostly Jared have teased Collin and Brady about the check ups and now they're scared. I just wanted to know if you have any suggestions on how to help them stop being scared?"

Sam replies " Well you already explain what you're going to do before each test, I think that will help. You could examine them both at the same time. You could call them in together, then take turns examining them both. You could have Jake and Seth go in with them".

Carlisle nods and says " Thank you Sam. I'll take those into consideration, I've had a few similar ideas. I'll talk to them about it, when they are here. Don't worry Sam, I'll take care of them and make sure they're ok. They'll be fine, I promise" with a kind smile.

Sam nods and says " Thanks doc" with a smile. Sam knew Collin and Brady would be safe and Carlisle would help them stop being scared.

Sam frowns and in a serious, genuine tone says " Dr. Cullen. Carlisle, I'm sorry about the Collin and Brady situation. I can only apologise on my packs behalf. I hope you're not too upset. I'll be talking to Jared and Quil. I can assure you this will never happen again" solemnly.

Carlisle shakes his head, smiles slightly at Sam and replies " Sam, theirs no need to apologise. I have 3 immortal sons. I know better then anyone, that sometimes 'boys will be boys'. Don't worry Sam, I'm not upset or angry. All I will ask is that you don't go to hard on them. Jared and Quil were merely having fun at Collin and Brady's expense. I'll make sure Collin and Brady are alright and understand that. I'll show them theirs nothing to be scare of and to make sure they understand what's going to happen".

Sam smiles relieved, he didn't want a rift between the Cullen's and his pack again. Thing we so much better this way.

Sam says " Carlisle, Thank you for being so understanding".

Carlisle replies " Theirs no need to thank me, but you're welcome son. Ok Sam we're all done. You're very healthy" with a smiles the adds " Come on Sam, lets get you back to the others".

They walk back to the living room where the others were waiting.

Carlisle praises " You did great Sam. Take a seat" as he smiles warmly at Sam.

Sam nods, thanks Carlisle then sits down next to Paul and Jared.

Paul asks " How did it go?" to Sam

Sam replies " Really good actually" with a smile.

Paul just shrugs at Sam's reply and goes back to the muffin he was eating.


	4. Quil

Carlisle turns to the others and notices that Quil and Jared looked nervous.

Carlisle decides to examine them next, to straighten out the record. That he wasn't angry at them for using him and the check up to frighten Collin and Brady.

He knew they hadn't meant to scare them this badly, they were only teasing Collin and Brady. But things have gotten out of hand, they didn't know Collin and Brady were scared of medical stuff. He would be kind and gentle with Collin and Brady throughout and show them they have nothing to be afraid of.

That goes for Quil and Jared too. He could only image what they thought he was going to do to them, for using him to scare the 'pups'.

Carlisle says " Quil, you're next. Follow me, please" then leads them into his examination room when Quil shakily got up and followed him.

Carlisle says " Have a seat on the exam bed, please Quil" as he brings a new tray over with Quil's medical record. He had already prepared everyone's individual tray and record.

Quil stays where he is and says " Doc, before we begin. I want to apologise for using you and the check ups to scare Collin and Brady. I didn't mean any disrespect. You're a real nice guy and I'm sorry for going along with Jared and scaring Collin and Brady. It wasn't cool to use you to scare them. You do so much for us and I repay you by using you to scare our youngest members 'cubs'. I'm sorry Doctor Cullen. I didn't mean any harm" in a honest, genuine tone.

Carlisle could tell Quil truly was very sorry for his part in teasing Collin and Brady.

Carlisle smiles at Quil kindly and replies " Thank you Quil. I'm not angry or upset. I know sometimes boys will be boys. With that said, it takes a good man to own up to his mistakes. I'm proud of you son. You've just showed me you are sorry for what's happened and that you are a big enough person to apologise for you wrong doings.

Now, don't worry, I'll make sure Collin and Brady are alright. Quil, everybody makes mistakes it's how you rectify the situation that matters" with a warm smile as he gently rests his hand on Quil's shoulder.

Quil just stands there stunned at Carlisle's reaction. He knew some part of Carlisle must have been upset and hurt over what they had done but he has so easily forgiven them for their transgressions.

Carlisle smiles at Quil's shocked expression and asks " Now everything is cleared up, how about we get started?" with a kind smile.

Quil still in shock just nods yes silently"

Carlisle chuckles slightly and praises " Good boy".

Carlisle checks Quil's Hight, Weight and Temperature.

Carlisle writes notes in Quil's record and had Quil sit on the exam bed.

Carlisle says " Alright Quil. I'm going to listen to your heart, lungs and bronchial tubes. Take some deep breaths for me" calmly.

Quil replies " Ok doc" and does as he's asked, relaxing slightly.

Carlisle praises " Good boy. You're doing great Quil" warms his stethoscope slightly, then gently checks Quil's heart, lungs and bronchial tubes.

Quil sits quietly while Carlisle examines him.

Carlisle removes his stethoscope, puts it around his neck and says " Everything sounds fine Quil" then writes notes in Quil's record.

Carlisle praises " You're going great Quil. I'm going to check your eyes, ears and mouth now. Alright son?"

Quil replies " Sure doc".

Carlisle praises " Good boy" with a warm smile. Takes his penlight out of his chest pocket and says " Look here" as he has Quil follow his finger.

Quil sits still does as he's told. Slowly relaxing as the exam went on.

Quil had been worried that Carlisle would be upset about his part in scaring Collin and Brady, yet he already seemed to forgive him. Quil had been worried at the start of the exam, that Carlisle would play a trick on him to scare him. Quil knew no-matter what he did or how bad is was, that Carlisle would never hurt him. That was something he could be sure of.

Carlisle praises " Ok, you're eyes are just fine. You're going great Quil" with a smile as he puts he penlight back into his pocket than writes the results in Quil's medical record.

The thing is Quil still felt guilty and wanted to make amens. He was willing to do anything Carlisle wanted him to.

Carlisle smiles and looks over at Quil, but frowns when he sees Quil lost deeply in thought, looking upset.

Carlisle calls " Quil! Quil? Son, can you hear me? What's wrong?" concerned, trying and failing to get Quil's attention.

Quil snaps out of it and says " Huh? What?" confused. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't heard Carlisle speak to him.

Carlisle asks " Quil, are you alright son? You phased out for a while there" in a concerned tone.

Quil nods and replies " Sorry doc. Yeah, I'm fine" looking down.

Carlisle can see Quil's hiding something, lifts Quil's chin to make eye contact and asks " Hey, what's going on? Tell me what's wrong? I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Come on Quil. You can tell me anything, I promise. I'll do everything in my power to help you, so please talk to me son" with a reassuring smile.

Quil looks away from Carlisle's caring eyes and admits " I feel really bad about using you and the check-ups to scare the pups. We used you to scare our youngest pups and that was a rotten thing to do. I know it was wrong and I'm sorry. You're a really good guy and you do so much for us. I want to make this right. I'll do anything you want. Please doc. Let me make amens to you and pay for my actions" honestly.

Carlisle was shocked at Quil's confession.

Sam heard every word from the living room and smiles. Sam was very proud of Quil for admitting to his mistakes and offering to work to make it right. That showed a lot of maturity.

Carlisle snaps out of his initial shock.

Carlisle had an idea, if Quil really wanted to make amens and pay for his transgressions, Carlisle knew how Quil could do just that. He knew Quil needed this to feel better.

Carlisle smiles softly and says " That's a very mature attitude Quil. I'm very proud of you. Now, I'm not angry or upset with you. I'll tell you what. If you really want to make things right, then come over tomorrow and help us with some chores that need doing".

Quil smiles and asks " Really? Sure doc. I'll do anything you ask me to. What chores need doing?" happily.

Quil needed this to make him feel better and ease his guilt as well as to make everything alright with Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's.

Carlisle thought Quil was the only kid to ever sound happy about doing chore's as punishment, or in general for that matter.

Carlisle chuckles warmly and replies " Well, my car needs washing. Esme could do with some help potting and planting in the garden. The house could do with a lick off paint and some repair work. The attic needs cleaning and sorting. I'm sure we can find you something to do" with a warm smile.

Quil smiles back widely and says " Thanks doc. I was always brought up to believe that if you wrong someone, then you offer to work off and correct you mistake. I'll work really hard and I'll come by everyday until everything's done".

Carlisle replies " Quil, that's really not necessary son. Tomorrow or the whole weekend, is more then enough. Besides with you and sevel of my family on the job, I can't see it all taking more than a day or so".

Quil nods and says " Ok doc. Thanks. If we don't get everything done over the weekend, then I want to come over after school until everything is done" smiling at Carlisle.

Carlisle could see that Quil wasn't going to feel better until everything was done and agrees " Alright Quil. Then it's settled.".

Quil physical relaxes in from off Carlisle's eyes.

Carlisle asks " Do you feel better now Quil?" calmly.

Quil replies " Yeah. Yes, thank you doc" smiling slightly.

Carlisle says " Good. I'm glad. Now Quil, are you ready to continue with the exam? Smiling warmly at Quil.

Quil replies " Yes, thanks doc. I'm ready" calmly in a relived tone. He felt much better now everything was sorted out between them.

Carlisle smiles and praises " Good boy. I'm very proud of you Quil. I'm going to Check your ears now, ok son?"

Quil replies " Sure doc" then sits still while Carlisle gently examines his ears.

Carlisle removes his Otoscope, puts it down on the tray and says " Your ears are fine Quil" then writes the results in Quil's medical record.

Carlisle takes a tongue depressor off of the medical tray, takes his penlight out off his chest pocket and says " Ok Quil. I need you to open your mouth and say 'Ah'".

Quil does as he's told and lets Carlisle examine his throat.

Carlisle praises " Good boy, keep up the good work for me. You're throat looks fine" then removes the tongue depressor, throws it away and puts his penlight back in his chest pocket.

Carlisle writes notes in Quil's medical record.

Carlisle turns to Quil ans says " I'm going to check your throat muscles now, alright son? This won't hurt, I promise" softly.

Quil nods yes and replies " Sure, doc" he wasn't scared. He had the test done before and knew it was no big deal.

Carlisle smiles at Quil kindly then gently examines Quil's throat muscles, his fingers ghosted over Quil's throat. 10 seconds later Carlisle was done and found nothing wrong with Quil's throat.

Carlisle says " Good boy. Your throat muscles are fine Quil. You're going a really good job. Almost done now, just a few more tests and you're done" with a kind smile as he adds notes to Quil's medical record.

Carlisle turns back to Quil and says " Alright Quil. I'm going to check your blood pressure, ok son?"

Quil replies " Sure doc" completely relaxed into the check up, now he knew he and Carlisle were ok.

Carlisle praises " Good boy" then gently wraps the soft white band around Quil's arm then takes Quil's blood pressure.

Carlisle reads the results and says " 80 over 120, perfect" then writes notes in Quil's medical record.

Carlisle says " I'm going to check your reflexes now, ok son?" kindly.

Quil replies " Ok doc" smiling at Carlisle.

Carlisle praises " Good boy" with a kind, warm smile then test Quil's reflexes. Tapping Quil 3x on each knee.

Quil's legs kick, his reflexes were as good as always.

Carlisle smiles at Quil and says " As good as ever, Quil. Theirs nothing wrong with you're reflexes" in a warm tone as he writes note in Quil's medical record.

Carlisle says " Ok Quil. I'm going to to do an abdomen test. Alright son? I need you to lye down for me" in a kind tone.

Quil as he's asked and with Carlisle's help lye's down in the right position.

Carlisle says " Alright Quil, I need you to tell me if this hurts at all. Ok son?" as he stands next to Quil.

Quil replies " Ok, sure doc" calmly and lay still waiting for Carlisle to continue.

Carlisle praises " Good boy. You're doing great son. We're almost done now" then gently examines Quil's abdomen.

Carlisle removes his hands and says " Everything feels fine. You're abdomen is fine Quil. You can sit up now Quil" then writes notes in Quil's medical record.

Quil sits up and waits for Carlisle to continue.

Carlisle smiles at Quil and says " Alright Quil. We're done. You did a great job bud" kindly.

Quil smiles back and asks " Ok, thanks doc. What time do you want me to come over tomorrow?"

Carlisle replies " Say around 10am. Depending on the weather, we'll decide what jobs to do" kindly with a smile.

Quil returns the smile and says " Ok doc" then gets up off the exam bed.

Carlisle smiles at Quil then says " Come on Quil, we're all done. You did great. Lets get you back to the other" with a proud hand on Quil's back as they walk back to the living room.

Sam asks " How did it go Quil? What's the verdict?"

Quil replies " Fine. I'm fine too".

Carlisle says " Quil is perfectly fit and healthy. He was very co-operative throughout the exam" smiling at Quil.

Quil adds " I've apologised and we're come up with a way for me to make amens for my behaviour. I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean any harm. I understand that a stupid joke could have ruined everything we're worked so hard to establish".

I'm going to come over tomorrow at least and help doc with some chores. I was brought up to believe that if you wrong someone then you work off your debt and make things right. I'll be coming over until everything's done. If that's alright with you Sam" asking his Alpha's permission to be away from his post for what could be days.

Sam replies " I heard your conversation earlier. Quil, I'm proud of you for being so mature and breeching the idea of punishment. That shows a lot of integrity. Yes, you may stay and help for as long as it takes.

I'll tell you what. If you do everything Carlisle asks of you and Carlisle tells me you've done a good job and have been helpful. Then I see no reason to add to you're punishment. But if you misbehave or mess around, then I grant Carlisle permission to punish you, in any way he sees fit. Understand" in a strong authorising tone.

Quil nods then says " Yes Sam" respectfully.

Sam adds " Quil. Don't make me regret my decision" in an authorising tone.

Quil replies " I won't. I promise" in a respectful tone.

Quil was more then a little relived that Sam wasn't going to add to his punishment.

Sam nods and says " Then it's settled" smiling a Quil.

Carlisle says " Quil, why don't you take a seat? Everything is settled for tomorrow" with a kind, helpful smile.

Quil smiles back and replies " Ok doc, thanks" then sits down next to Sam.

Sam asks " Carlisle, will you let me know how things go tomorrow?"

Carlisle replies " Of course Sam" in a pleasant tone.

Carlisle smiles at Sam and Quil kindly before turning his attention to the others.

Carlisle smiles and says " Jared, you're next" in a warm tone.


End file.
